


When We Were Young

by Agentrogers17



Series: Remmy, Siri and their Dove [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Cute Kids, F/M, Friendship, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Second Year, James Potter is a Good Friend, Shyness, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Young James Potter, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: How Sirius' and Reader's friendship began.Is a part of the Remmy, Siri and their Dove series but can be read alone.
Relationships: James Potter & Reader, James Potter/Reader, Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Series: Remmy, Siri and their Dove [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872535
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	When We Were Young

My mother and father apparated me into the train station and gave me small waves after disapparating as I went into the 9 3/4. I could see the enormous train and ocean of people. I was pulling my luggage with hardship as it was almost my size and trying not to get crushed. But my anxiety wasn't helping, and suddenly I felt myself stumble and fall. 

"Easy there petit chou," a boy my age laughed as he caught me, he was my height with big shiny grey eyes and soft looking dark hair. He was pale, and his cheekbones were prominent even under his baby fat. He was dressed in all black, a tall slim woman and similar man were standing right behind him. The woman was scary but beautiful, she looked identical to the man and the boy, "Did you lose your parents?" he asked me softly, already taking hold of my luggage and catching my hand in his. 

"They left," I said softly, used to being alone and abandoned. It didn't really bother me anymore, my parents' non-existence in my life.

"Oh," he said.

"What is your name child?" the woman asks, voice cold and irritated.

"(Y/N) (Y/L/N), ma'am," I said.

"The child of (Y/M/N)? Your parents must be busy lots. This is my eldest son, Sirius. It is his first year too. I believe you two have it from here," she said, nodding at the boy and he nodded back, pulling me and my luggage towards the train.

"Are you excited?" the boy asked, handing my luggage to the official, he still did not let go of my hand.

"I guess," I shrugged, "Are you?"

"I am! It will be so much fun!" he said, squeezing my fingers, "What house do you want to be in?" he asked, pulling me after himself—his soft curls bouncing with every step. 

"I don't know, but I'll have to be Slytherin I guess, my whole family is Slytherin, they don't really care much of me but maybe being sorted into there would make them like me?"

"Like?" he asked softly, "Not love?"

"In their case, I think even showing any kind of emotion and care towards me would be an enormous step," I shrugged.

"Pureblood families, right?" the boy said, smiling—a sad look in his cloud grey orbs. 

"Yours don't care about your existence too?"

"Something like that," he said, finally finding a half-empty compartment, a blond boy with scratch scars and golden-green eyes, a hazel-eyed and bespectacled boy and a chubby blond boy were in the compartment. 

"Hey, lads," Sirius said, "Mind if we join?" I gave them a small wave. The green-eyed boy smiled, looking at me and nodded, the boy with glasses nodded with a soft smile. The chubby boy looked excited at Sirius, but his smile faltered when he saw me. Sirius pushed me towards the scarred boy and sat on my other side, still hand in mine. The hazel-eyed boy, noticing my shyness smiled at me,

"Hi, birdie. What's your name?" he asked with a soft boy.

"(Y/N) (Y/L/N)What's yours?"

"I am James, James Potter. This is Peter Pettigrew, and the lad next to you is Remus Lupin. And you?"

"Sirius, Sirius Black," Sirius answered.

"Oh," James said, guarded. I couldn't understand why his whole demeanour changed. I turned to the raven-haired boy next to me, his hold on me strong. I caressed his skin with my thumb smiling at him softly at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. 

"My family," he whispered. 

"You are not your family, Siri," I whispered. Knowing the feeling of being the ugly duckling of the family.

"I am not like them," he said, with a little confidence, "I promise."

***

Even after I was sorted into Slytherin and boys to Gryffindor, Sirius didn't leave me alone. He would bring me tea in weekend mornings. He would include me wherever the boys went even though James and Peter were cold towards me. James grew closer to me in a couple of months, but Peter kept hating me. Remus was nice to me. Always, he was the softest boy I knew. He was the cutest boy I met. But I was closest with Sirius. The boy was always there for me. I didn't get along with most of my housemates as they were perfect and rowdy, mostly bullied me for my weight and shyness. Sirius was always there to hug me and pull me away from them. I knew he asked permission from McGonaghal if I could spend some time in Gryffindor common room, and the woman, who already witnessed a lot of our friendship said yes. 

Now I was reading a storybook as Sirius and James played chess and Remus wrote his essay right next to me. Peter was at detention that he got accidentally when he spilt his potion on some Ravenclaw girls after tripping on his own feet. 

"What are you going to on Christmas break (Y/N/N)?" James asked, "Have you spoken with your parents?" 

"I did," I nodded looking at the boy's kind hazel eyes, "I am staying at Hogwarts, they will be gone on a work trip to somewhere South I think."

"That won't do," he said. 

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"You can't stay at Hogwarts alone for Christmas! You should come to mine! My parents would love to have you! They already think I have too many boy friends, and mum always wanted more girls at home!"

"I will be alright here, Jamie," I said, smiling at boy, "I would hate to impose."

"Wanky! You could never impose, I will write to my parents tonight! You are coming with me. Sirius and Remus are also going to visit after Christmas. I promise I am more fun than Hogwarts!" I looked at Sirius uncertain, James was his friend first. He smiled at me softly.

"It will be a few days, love," he said softly, "then I will save you from the nightmare we call James Potter."

***

Sirius hugged me for at least 10 minutes before leaving me with James, promising to see me soon. Remus gave much shorter but still a heartwarming hug as he went with his parents and Peter just waved at me. James was holding my hand as we looked for his parents, telling me about their garden excitedly, saying we could build snowmen if it snowed in next days. We picked up our speed as James noticed his parents and gave them hugs as I waited a step behind him. Both of his parents had a kind look in their eyes, and his mother gave me a warm hug.

"You must be (Y/N)," she smiled, putting her hand on my shoulder and I nodded bashfully, "James wrote so many things about you, it is nice to meet you after all those letters," making both of us blush, "It is nice to know our boy is able to have friends from another gender, didn't really expect him to be able to," she joked. 

"Mum!" James whined.

"I mean, I was Sirius' friend first, Jamie," I nudged the boy, "I doubt we would be friends if Sirius didn't pull me everywhere he went."

"We would," he said, linking his arm with mine, "eventually."

***

James' home was wonderful, not only the building itself, but it was warm and full of life, it felt safe. I was used to seeing gorgeous houses, manours mostly, but it was rare to see a home. Mrs Potter prepared the guest room closest to James' room for me, even though Sirius and I napped together very often, James and I weren't that close. James was more like a brother to me, while Sirius was the closest friend I had, but still, I didn't find it fitting calling him a brother. 

"Wake up, spogs," I heard James' voice, I cracked my eyes open to meet his soft hazel eyes and tousled brown hair. He still had sleep in his eyes. 

"Morning Jamie," I said yawning, he nudged me to move and slid beside me. 

"Not morning yet," he said, taking off his glasses and put them to the table next to the bed, laying down. 

"What's up?" I said.

"Today is the full moon," he said softly. Boys never let me stay with them on full moons. I didn't know why, well, in the beginning, I didn't. But it wasn't hard to put two and two together, especially after spending day and night with them. I knew one of them was a werewolf, and with scars and fatigue, also mood swings, it wasn't hard to guess who. 

"He will be okay," I said, catching his hand in mine.

"What?" he said, surprise in his voice.

"Remmy will be alright, James," I said, squeezing his fingers gently, "He is with his parents."

"I don't know what you mean," he said.

"Don't play dumb with me now, Jamie. I know Remmy is a werewolf."

"What? That's bullocks! Who even told you that?"

"Am I that silly in your eyes?" I laughed, "You ban me from your room every full moon, Remmy is beaten and bruised the next day, he is tired, and his mood changes through the month. It is not that hard to realise what is happening," I smiled. He looked at me with eyes, round as two balls. 

"How long have you know?" he whispered.

"Since November, the fourth full moon."

"And you didn't tell us?"

"I thought Remmy didn't feel comfortable enough yet, so I wanted to give him a chance to tell himself."

"How are you a Slytherin?"

"I hate when you say that," I said, punching his shoulder, "Not all Slytherins are evil, you know that."

"I know, stop punching me."

"Stop being a baby then."

"He will be okay right?" he asked.

"He will be Jamie," I said hugging the boy.

"Can I sleep here?" he asked softly.

"Of course you can," I said. Both of us fell asleep in minutes. We woke up the next morning to his mother.

"Look at how sweet you two are," she said, "Good morning, darlings."

"Morning Mrs Potter," I said, getting up while James still whined. 

"Decided to have a sleepover?" she smiled.

"We did," I said softly, hoping she wouldn't ask much. We moved to breakfast, James still half asleep. He rambled through the breakfast, still anxious for Remus. 

"Want to play chess?" I asked, in hopes of distracting the boy. He nodded, and after changing into our day clothes, we were sat in front of the fireplace, focused on the game. Sirius was arriving this evening, even though his parents' never approved of his friendship with James, a presence of a Slytherin at house convinced them to let Sirius visit. I thought his mother also didn't really want to endure the boy's chaos. The day passed with chess, running in the snow and waiting for Sirius. I went to open the door with Mrs Potter, Walburga Black was standing there with an exciting looking Sirius. 

"Euphemia, (Y/N)," she nodded, and we answered in greeting. The moment she lifted her hand off Sirius' shoulder, the boy jumped into me, engulfing me in a hug, which threw me off balance and pushed me to James' who was standing right behind me. Said boy steadied me with his hands on my back and laughed at Sirius. 

"I missed you," he whispered, into my neck. 

"I missed you too," I whispered, kissing his soft cheek, letting James hug the boy after Sirius was settled into my room, with weak protests from Mrs Potter we were seated on James' room's floor. Sirius was holding my hand, as he and James were discussing things they did on the few days they were separated. The time passed fast, Sirius' presence making me feel at home. The boy has been in my life for less than a year, but I couldn't imagine a life without him anymore. 

"Let's go to z's," he said, pulling my hand, leading me to the room. 

"Are you okay?" I asked as we closed the door of the room. Sirius told me a few times of his mother's abuse on him. He looked to the ground, and I moved to face the boy, holding his hands in mine, "You can tell me, Siri," I whispered, "You can tell me anything. You still will be my best friend, no matter what."

***

It was the summer of the second year when Walburga Black invited me to the Grimmauld's Place, as my parents were abroad, as always. And they kindly asked her to look after me. Sirius was a nervous wreck. I had to cuddle him all day for him to calm down.

"Siri," I said, as we were watching the clouds, it was last weeks of school, and Remus was in the library, James and Peter off to somewhere to annoy people. That left Sirius and me laying on soft grass, fingers brushing against the others', "Stop worrying yourself. It is just a couple of months, and you will be there, Regulus will be there. Your mother seems to like me. We will be alright, I promise," I said.

"I am worried she will hurt you," he said, "She is a terror."

"She won't hurt me, and hopefully she won't hurt you too. And even though my parents are more into mental abuse, I also have shitty parents. So stop worrying your pretty head."

"You think my head is pretty?" he asked, wiggling his brows.

"Well, thanks to all the conditioner you steal from me, yes," I said, pressing a kiss to his hair, making him smile. 

***

Sirius' house was enormous but dark and cold, just like ours. The difference was that the cold in my parents' house came from the absence of people in it, in Sirius' house it was because of the lack of love. Walburga Black greeted me with a stiff smile and nod. I rarely saw Mr Black. Regulus didn't really hang out with us. Which left Sirius and me, even though I had a room, I would sneak into his, scared his mother would hurt him in his sleep, as the woman took advantage of times when I was in the shower. 

"You keep making everything better, huh darling?" he asked, as he pulled me to his chest, his hair mixing with mine, fingers curling around mine. 

"You deserve the best, Siri," I said, pushing my nose into his soft shoulder, "I am glad I am here, you know. I am glad you won't return to Hogwarts with bruises and scars. Or less of them at least."

"You always kiss them better though," he said, laughing softly. 

"Who would if I won't, James?" I asked, closing my eyes now that Sirius was relaxed and safe. 

"Ew has James ever gave you a smooch, slobber chops he is."

"He did, and he is not. He just lives to annoy you."

"You are smooching with Jamie, behind my back? Is he your best mate now, lassie?" he asked, fake accusatory lacing his voice, fingers tickling my side.

"Of course not Siri," I said, slapping his hand away and holding it in mine, to prevent any further attacks, he slimmer fingers squeezed mine, and he pulled the sheet tighter around me, even in late June, the Black household was chilly. 

"I am so glad I found you on that day, you know," he murmured half asleep, "You looked like a lost duckling and all, but I am glad I found you. I can't imagine a better best friend than you."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
